Fanboys
by Beyond-Moon
Summary: Papyrus est fan de Mettaton. Sans n'est pas fan de Mettaton. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le devienne.
**Pairings : Mettaton/Sans, minor Mettaton/Papyrus, background Alphys/Undyne & Asgore/Toriel.**

 **Genre : Post-game (True Pacifist route), Canon divergence - Sans is a Mettaton Fanboy, personnages sûrement très OOC, L'auteur Ne S'excusera Sûrement Jamais Assez, attentions aux jeux de mots de merde, vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Résumé (en entier parce que agrrr le site) : Papyrus est depuis toujours un grand fan de Mettaton. Il ne le sait pas, mais il a même réussi à entraîner son frère dans son obsession, à force de lui rebattre les oreilles avec tel dernier exploit culinaire de Mettaton ou avec le dernier plot-twist « In. Croyable. » de tel quizz-show. Sans, qui se donne l'air trop cool pour ce genre de conneries, fanboyise en secret. Le jour où la nouvelle apparence de Mettaton est dévoilée à tout l'Underground, il ne peut plus regarder l'émission sans suer abondamment. Problème : Papyrus non plus. Sans voit son frère se mettre à faire la cour à Mettaton, sauf que, comme d'habitude, il s'y prend comme un manche à balai ; Sans pourrait facilement le doubler et prendre sa place au bras de la star undergroundesque, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse atteindre le bras de Mettaton, et encore faudrait-il qu'il ait envie de doubler son frère. Sans est déterminé à tout faire pour le bonheur de son frère. Tout.**

 **Theme song du chapitre : Looking Too Close (Fink)**

 **Donc. Je vais classer cette fic dans la catégorie des choses qui n'étaient pas du tout prévues dans ma vie. J'ai écrit ce chapitre après avoir eu une idée très subite et sur un coup de tête totale, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'inattentions ou d'oublis de mots (en plus, je suis sûre que je suis passée complètement à côté de certains personnages). J'espère aussi que le deuxième chapitre me viendra aussi facilement, et j'espère qu'il y aura suffisamment de lecteurs pour me motiver (j'espère beaucoup de choses, en fait). Enjaillez, donc, ce chapitre Qui N'était Absolument Pas Prévu o/  
**

* * *

La première fois que Papyrus lui avait parlé de Mettaton, Sans s'était bidonné.

Ils vivaient dans un monde souterrain où le mot « soleil » n'évoquait plus rien aux monstres les plus jeunes, sinon quelque chose d'abstrait, un peu poétique sans doute, dont les vieilles personnes aimaient parler avec un air mélancolique quand elles leur racontaient des histoires. Les humains vivaient littéralement _sur_ eux, et tout espoir de jamais retrouver leur gloire passée tenait désormais du fantasme pour les monstres.

Et son frère était devenu fan d'une star rectangulaire.

Sans ne voulait pas oublier la défaite, le désespoir, l'amertume qui étaient devenus un quotidien pour eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé piégés en bas. Pour ceux qui étaient nés après, l'Underground était quelque chose de normal, mais Sans ne voulait pas s'habituer. Retrouver du plaisir dans un environnement, dans les gestes qui étaient les mêmes que ceux que l'on aurait pu faire _en haut_ , ça voulait dire renoncer à tout ce qu'on y avait laissé. Laisser les humains gagner, une deuxième fois. Sans serait mort plutôt que de les laisser faire.

Mais Papyrus... Sans ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait toujours été le plus insouciant des deux. Sans ne doutait pas qu'au fond il avait déjà pardonné les humains pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, même si son frère clamait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que si un homme tombait ici, il serait le premier à l'attraper pour l'amener à Asgore. Et Sans l'admirait pour mettre autant d'énergie dans tout ce qu'il faisait, même si c'était pour admirer une idole en deux dimensions. Cependant, très peu pour lui, merci bien.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas y échapper. A chaque fois que Papyrus n'avait rien à faire, il allumait la télé et c'était parti pour deux heures de quiz show, une heure et demi de reportages exclusifs dans une énième ferme d'escargots très locale (ici, c'était bien la seule chose qu'on pouvait élever, avec les vers de terre), cinq heures d'interviews de Mettaton face à son miroir ou encore trois quart d'heures de « L'Underground a un incroyable talent », une émission où Mettaton finissait toujours premier, même s'il était censé être le présentateur (oh, quelquefois il était bien deuxième, mais c'était toujours après avoir gracieusement donné sa première place à un autre participant, juste pour la beauté du geste).

Sans ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être fan de ce genre de choses. L'image qu'il avait de Mettaton était celle d'une machine à tuer recyclée en star de cinéma, une star absolument égocentrique, capricieuse et à l'humour très limite. Un jour qu'il avait fait un commentaire désobligeant, Papyrus l'avait assis avec lui sur le canapé et l'avait forcé à regarder quatre heures de Mettaton rentrant dans les maisons de différents monstres, juste pour leur serrer la main. La caméra faisait des gros plans sur les visages de ceux qui s'évanouissaient.

Sans n'avait pas aimé, il avait détesté. Il se demandait si les anciens et lui s'étaient battus pour défendre des monstres qui s'évanouissaient lorsqu'on leur présentait une boîte en métal parlante. Il faisait des sorts plus évolués quand il avait encore ses dents de lait. Mais Papyrus ricanait de bon cœur, alors il avait un peu moins grincé des dents.

Et puis, un peu plus tard dans la journée, il s'était rendu compte que l'air du générique de l'émission lui trottait dans la tête, et plusieurs fois il s'était surpris à sortir des jeux de mots qui ne lui étaient pas familiers, et quand il s'était demandé d'où ils pouvaient venir, il avait réalisé que c'était en réalité des blagues assez mauvaises de l'émission de Mettaton. Quelques soirées plus tard, il avait entendu Papyrus partir d'un grand éclat de rire devant la télé, et puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il avait descendu l'escalier et s'était assis près de lui.

Horrifié (mais pas tant que ça non plus), il s'était rendu compte qu'il commençait à aimer ça. Une fois qu'on commençait à être habitué, les commentaires acerbes de Mettaton devenaient des encouragements formulés à un degré très très éloigné, et ses poses dramatiques étaient en réalité des pauses pour permettre aux spectateurs de mieux apprécier la situation et Sans se demandait si, derrière cette agitation perpétuelle, il n'y avait pas un désir de faire oublier aux monstres leur triste sort pour remplacer les idées noires par une constante distraction. Heureusement que Mettaton était un robot dans le cas contraire, Sans aurait sûrement commencé à avoir de l'affection pour lui.

Il n'en dit rien à Papyrus son frère n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait réussi à l'entraîner dans ses délires. Dès qu'il se retrouvait tout seul, Sans allumait la télé et se faisait autant d'émissions que possible avant que Papyrus ne rentre.

Si encore ça n'avait été que les émissions... Un jour que Papyrus l'avait traîné faire des courses avec lui à la capitale, en se plaignant qu'il ne faisait jamais rien et qu'il n'était qu'un squelette mou, Sans était tombé sur un stand qui ne vendait que des Produits Dérivés de l'Emission (appellation MTT contrôlée). Il y avait quelques exemplaires, très rares, de _Mettaton – Le Film I_ , la première version, celle où il y avait encore les feux d'artifice en arrière-plan et que Mettaton avait fait retirer plus tard, par souci de modestie. Il y avait des figurines de Mettaton debout, assis, dramatiquement jeté en travers de sa chaise Mettaton en costume de soirée, en maillot de bain, en danseuse étoile, en tablier il y avait même les éditions limitées, celles où il tenait son micro et qu'on pouvait entendre chanter le jingle de l'émission quand on la secouait. Sans, en temps normal, n'aurait même pas jeté un coup à ces saloperies, mais il s'arrêta et observa longuement les articles en tripotant les pièces de monnaie dans les poches de sa veste. Quand Papyrus s'aperçut qu'il ne le suivait plus et qu'il était en train de parler tout seul depuis cinq minutes, il revint en arrière et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Sans lui répondit que non, rien, et le suivit en jetant un dernier regard aux figurines.

Il y retourna le jour suivant et acheta le Mettaton à tablier et le Mettaton qui chantait dans son micro.

Sans se mit à collectionner les produits dérivés, officiels ou pas il avait monté une petite étagère dans sa chambre pour les ranger. Parfois, le soir avant d'aller se coucher, il regardait longuement sa collection et se demandait ce qui lui avait pris, mais il lui suffisait de faire chanter sa figurine Mettaton pour ne plus se poser de questions. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une raison. Il aimait ça, c'était tout, et si ça finissait par lui passer, il les vendrait tous et se ferait un max de thunes.

Le jour où Mettaton dévoila sa véritable apparence à tout l'Underground, Sans écoutait distraitement l'émission de sa chambre. Lorsque Papyrus s'exclama et lui cria de venir, il faillit se faire mal en dévalant l'escalier. Mettaton était là, tout flambant neuf dans leur petit écran. La première pensée de Sans fut qu'il allait devoir absolument remettre sa collection de goodies à jour. La deuxième fut que, bon sang, le nouveau Mettaton était bandant. Papyrus était tout affolé. S'il n'avait pas été un être composé à 100% d'os, Sans aurait eu peur qu'il ne lui fasse une attaque.

Sans se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Le nouveau Mettaton avait des jambes fuselées comme les flèches d'Undyne il se sentait faible rien qu'en les regardant. Et par les dieux – pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils lui donnent une silhouette de femme ? Sans se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas faire attention au combat (il faisait confiance au petit humain pour se sortir de là sans problème, mais tout de même, en tant qu'ami, il sentait qu'il aurait dû être plus engagé pour sa cause), mais il était trop concentré sur l'étroitesse des hanches de Mettaton, et aussi sur la courbe douce de ses cuisses, pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce moment-là. Quand, à terre et à court de batteries, il annonça qu'il prendrait des appels, Sans faillit se lever pour prendre le téléphone, mais il se rappela à temps qu'il avait une couverture à tenir, et Papyrus s'était déjà jeté sur son propre portable de toute façon. Lorsqu'ils entendirent sa voix à travers les hauts-parleurs de leur télévision, Papyrus poussa un cri de victoire, et Sans n'en sourit que plus largement.

Ce fut Papyrus qui éteint la télé. Il se tourna vers son frère et rigola.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais une drôle de tête – tu es tout pâle, en fait. »

Il rit encore un coup, satisfait de sa blague.

« Ah-ah, frérot, » fit Sans en reprenant une contenance dans son ton traînant habituel. « T'es drôle, décidément. »

« Plus drôle que _toi !_ » s'exclama Papyrus, et il partit se coucher après avoir lâché un dernier ricanement.

Le lendemain fut le premier jour d'une période de bouleversements qui marqua la fin de l'ère de l'Underground – ou plutôt de l'ère de l'Underground telle qu'on la connaissait. On crut Asgore mort, mais il était encore en vie, et le petit humain aussi, ce qui était une surprise, surtout pour Sans, qui ne se croyait plus autorisé à vouloir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. L'histoire devint compliquée la reine réapparut brusquement, puis le rejeton royal, que tout le monde pensait mort et enterré puis tout se termina bien, grâce au petit humain – grâce à Frisk, et Sans n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver un jour autant de reconnaissance envers un représentant de la race humaine.

La barrière magique fut ouverte après ça, un événement qui passa presque inaperçu au début étant donné que le royaume des monstres venaient d'échapper à une extermination totale et définitive. Passé le moment de paralysie générale, où les monstres se regardaient les uns les autres, l'air de se dire « est-ce que c'est bien vrai ? Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment libres ? », tout le monde se rua vers la barrière, dans un mélange étrange de pattes, nageoires, becs, tentacules et membres insectoïdes, robotiques ou non identifiés, et Asgore eut le plus grand mal à faire régner l'ordre. Il fallait encore s'occuper de ceux qui ne pouvaient se déplacer (et le roi ne fut jamais aussi populaire auprès de la population des champignons), et ils devaient fouiller tout l'Underground au cas où certains isolés n'auraient pas été prévenu. On devait arranger ses affaires, régler tout ce qui restait à régler – les monstres furent pris d'un étourdissement. Ils partaient pour ne plus revenir.

A la surface, les hommes les accueillirent avec un enthousiasme mitigé. Il restait des souvenirs de la rancœur qui opposaient leurs ancêtres à ces monstres, et où allait-on loger tous ces nécessiteux de toute façon, avec tous les problèmes de l'époque ? Mais Asgore tempéra les esprits avec des sourires et une nervosité hors du commun, et Toriel demeura à ses côtés tout le long de la procédure qui dura des semaines et devait aboutir à un accord de bonne entente entre leurs deux peuples, accordant aux monstres le même statut social que n'importe quel humain jusque là. Frisk, qui avait accepté de devenir leur ambassadeur, resta avec eux jusqu'au bout sur la photographie qui immortalisait la poignée de main symbolique entre Asgore et le président des Etats-Unis à l'Assemblée Générale de l'ONU, on pouvait le voir dans la délégation des monstres, droit, stoïque et solennel, comme toujours. On avait inventé deux récompenses rien que pour lui – le « Prix du Pacifiste » et la « Médaille du Libérateur des Monstres. » Il joua même un moment dans une campagne de publicité pour les Casques Bleus.

Partout, les humains firent de la place aux monstres, d'abord avec beaucoup de méfiance, puis de moins en moins lorsqu'on commença à se connaître. Les premiers à approcher les monstres furent les enfants ils adoraient l'orthographe délirante des Temmies, et Toriel fut tout de suite leur préférée – par la suite, ils l'élirent « Maman Chèvre 201X », même si dans le même temps elle était devenue institutrice, ce qui n'était pas incompatible : on racontait que les élèves n'avaient jamais été aussi sages que dans sa classe, qu'ils soient humains ou monstres. Grillby ouvrit un nouveau bar à Oslo (il était un peu nostalgique du climat de Snowdin, même si c'était mauvais pour sa santé), en partenariat avec le poisson dont l'histoire ne retint pas le nom mais qui était le seul à pouvoir interpréter ce qu'il disait, ce qui était quand même plus pratique pour se faire payer, surtout quand on avait tellement de clients venus de partout dans le monde pour voir une flamme qui portait des lunettes. Quand il était de bonne humeur, il laissait même quelques gamins griller des marshmallows sur sa tête. Le canari qui aimait faire traverser la rivière aux gens s'entraîna et s'entraîna jusqu'à devenir le premier canari à traverser la Manche tout en transportant quelqu'un – bientôt l'océan Atlantique. Bratty et Catty furent embauchées dans l'émission des Reines du Shopping et ravirent tout le public français avec leur petit accent so british Alphys épata la population des scientifiques humains avec ses recherches sur la Détermination et démarra une vie domestique avec Undyne (les lois sur le mariage, comme tant d'autres lois, avaient dû être révisées dans pleins de pays, étant donné qu'il était difficile de définir le sexe de certains monstres) Undyne, justement, abandonna la Garde Royale et rangea ses flèches au placard, rejoignant plutôt l'Association des Plongeurs en Eau Profonde, où elle pensait pouvoir mettre à profit davantage de ses compétences.

La vie était devenu beaucoup plus douce pour Sans, plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré durant les dernières années de sa vie. Papyrus et lui vivaient en vieux célibataires dans une maison de banlieue, pas trop près de la ville mais pas trop loin non plus. Le dimanche, ils faisaient des barbecues avec leurs voisins, et Sans, qui avait trouvé un nouveau public, leur faisait volontiers la blague du squelette qui rentre dans un bar, avec le son et les images (« Qu'est-ce qu'il commande, le squelette qui rentre dans un bar ? » « Un verre et une serpillière ! » lui répondaient en cœur les gosses plus Papyrus, qui ne se lassaient pas de le voir boire un verre d'eau et d'en voir le contenu dégringoler jusque par terre. Les parents trouvaient ça vulgaires. Sans trouvait ça drôle.)

La vie était douce, mais il ne se passait pas grand-chose – au moins, il ne se passait rien de mal, se disait Sans. On ne voyait plus trop Mettaton, enfin, on le voyait toujours, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant il avait été refusé en tant que présentateur par toutes les chaînes où il était allé se présenter, jugé trop tapageur et pas assez professionnel une pétition fut bien signée par tous ses fans undergroundesques (et par Sans, bien qu'anonymement), mais elle eut peu d'effet. La star décida plutôt de se lancer dans le show-business où, avec Napstablook comme spooky DJ et Shyren comme choriste, il était le chanteur, leader et cascadeur (tout ça en même temps) du groupe The Metal Automatons. Les journalistes musicaux le décrivirent comme « un étrange mélange entre Prince (pour le côté androgyne) et Miley Cirus (pour l'usage de la langue). » Sans ne loupait pas un seul de ses albums. Il allait même parfois aux concerts, quand ils ne passaient pas loin, sans que Papyrus ne soit au courant bien sûr il n'aimait toutefois pas trop y aller car, même si quelques humains s'étaient mis à la musique monstruesque, la majorité de ceux qui se retrouvaient là-bas étaient quand même des monstres, et Sans était une figure plutôt connue parmi eux. Même si au fond c'était une inquiétude plutôt irrationnel, Sans avait peur que l'un d'entre eux le reconnaisse et que son obsession étrange devint une chose publique. Mais voir Mettaton, se trouver si proche de lui mettait Sans dans de tels états qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir.

Il y avait bien quelques filles – après tout, il y en avait toujours, et son attitude _cool_ et son flegme à toute épreuve, et peut-être aussi bien ses vieilles vannes avaient l'air de leur plaire. Sans avait bien essayé avec quelques-unes d'entre elles qu'il aimait bien, mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas aussi bien que ce qu'il imaginait, et à chaque fois il revenait à Papyrus, toujours là pour lui ouvrir la porte de la maison – Papyrus que tout le monde aimait bien mais que personne n'aimait assez.

Ils en étaient donc là lorsqu'Asgore et Toriel leur envoyèrent un petit carton d'invitation très soigné, pour un dîner tous ensemble, « à la mémoire du bon vieux temps. » Sans, qui n'aimait pas trop bouger, était moyennement partant mais Papyrus était motivé, comme toujours il traîna son frère dans la petite voiture qu'ils s'étaient payés à deux (Papyrus avait aussi été très motivé pour passer le permis de conduire) et ils étaient partis.

A ce dîner, ils retrouvèrent Asgore et Toriel, qui étaient devenus l'archétype du couple vieillissant idéal, la fourrure et les cornes en plus Frisk, qui avait tellement grandi et qui était toujours aussi bavard Undyne et Alphys, qui étaient venues ensemble, évidemment et Mettaton, ce qui était une surprise, car tout le monde sait comment sont les rapports entre les intelligences artificielles et leurs créateurs. L'ancien roi des monstres possédait une collection de plantes en pot plutôt impressionnante, et en particulier une fleur d'or endormie, qui trônait dans le salon et que Toriel n'arrêta pas de nourrir à la cuillère pendant tout l'apéritif. La fleur se réveilla en entendant Frisk et ils discutèrent à voix basse jusque tard dans la soirée, comme des gamins qui font des cachotteries.

Les revoir tous ainsi fit monter des larmes immatérielles aux yeux secs de Sans. Tout aurait pu si mal se passer, se disait-il, et partout ils étaient tous là. Il les serra tous contre lui un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Mettaton, qu'il finissait par bien connaître mais qui lui ne le connaissait pas, réalisa-t-il au moment où il allait le prendre dans ses bras, parti sur sa lancée. Mettaton gloussa devant son embarras puis lui serra cordialement la main, avec un sourire complice qui le fit se sentir tout bizarre mais qui devait être le sourire que Mettaton donnait à tous ses fans et aux autres, s'imagina-t-il.

On se mit à table. La conversation tourna principalement autour de comment on allait, ce qu'on devenait, ce qu'on faisait maintenant, etc. Papyrus raconta qu'il faisait partie, comme beaucoup d'autres monstres, du collectif « Des puzzles pour demain », un programme qui visait à enseigner aux hommes l'art de la conception des pièges magiques, de façon à ce que ce savoir ancestral ne fût pas perdu dans les élans de la modernité, même si depuis quelque temps il délaissait le collectif pour la sculpture sur glace – il aimait par-dessus tout créer des torses de lui-même dans la neige, les abdos saillants. Quand ce fut au tour de Sans, il se sentit embarrassé pour la première fois de dire qu'il ne travaillait pas, et toute la table le considéra d'un air interrogateur, comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qui était approprié de lui répondre. Finalement, on s'extasia sur le diplôme d'avocat de Frisk, qui avait choisi de se battre contre les discriminations envers les monstres. Sans se cacha derrière son verre de vin.

Après le dessert, Toriel, pompette, mit un disque de jazz et invita Asgore à danser. Undyne, qui savait mieux combattre à la lance que danser, prit Alphys dans ses bras et toutes les deux se mirent à danser un slow éhontée. Mettaton invita Frisk, « sans rancune », et Papyrus se rapprocha de Sans, lui souffla nerveusement :

« T-tu crois que je pourrais inviter Mettaton à danser ? »

Sans se força à sourire.

« Sûr. Pourquoi t'irais pas lui demander à la fin du morceau ? »

« Tu penses ?! »

« Bah ouais. » Sans jeta un regard curieux à son frère. Celui-ci se passait une main sur le crâne, comme s'il recoiffait des cheveux inexistants.

« T-tu ne voudrais pas aller lui demander pour moi ? »

« Moi ? » Sans s'esclaffa. Que la vie était dure parfois.

« Oui, toi. »

« Bon. » Sans reposa son verre. « Ok, j'y vais. »

« Merci frérot. » Papyrus était la preuve vivante que les squelettes pouvaient suer. Sans se mit sur le côté, attendit la fin du morceau pour aller accoster Mettaton. Il n'était pas prêt pour le battement de cils que lui donna la star lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chou ? » Sans haussa un sourcil imaginaire devant l'épithète mais ne dit rien. Il opta pour la technique du lâche levant son pouce pour montrer son frère derrière lui, il dit :

« J'ai un assisté là-bas qui voudrait danser avec vous mais qui n'oserait jamais vous le demander en face, alors je préfère le faire à sa place. »

Mettaton gloussa encore une fois, et Sans n'avait pas rêvé, ce petit son était aussi glorieux que tout à l'heure. « Oh ? Je pensais que c'était vous qui vouliez me demander. »

Sans leva ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. « Très peu pour moi. Je suis presque aussi à l'aise sur une piste de danse que cet abruti-là quand il va venir vers vous, vous allez voir. De toute façon, je suis pas assez grand pour vous. J'arriverais à peine à atteindre votre taille, » fit-il en désignant de la main les plaques luisantes qui couvraient les courbes de Mettaton.

« Qui a dit que vous deviez être le meneur ? » le gronda faussement la diva. « Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas la fille ? Je parie que personne ne vous a jamais proposé ça. »

« Vous ne me ferez pas cet affront, j'espère, » fit Sans qui ne rigolait qu'à moitié.

Mettaton sourit, puis regarda vers Papyrus, loin par-dessus l'épaule de Sans. « Il a l'air gentil. C'est votre frère ? »

Sans hocha la tête, plusieurs fois. « C'est un modèle de politesse et de décence. Vous ne trouverez pas mieux dans tout l'Und- je veux dire, vous ne trouverez pas mieux sur toute la terre, » se rattrapa-t-il avec un sourire contrit. Il lui fit signe de se pencher avec un air complice et chuchota lorsque Mettaton fut assez proche : « et vous savez quoi ? Il a des _standards_. »

Mettaton ouvrit de grands yeux, puis pouffa derrière sa main. « Et il a de la chance d'avoir un frère comme vous. Je peux aller danser avec lui en toute tranquillité d'esprit maintenant, j'imagine. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis fit signe à Papyrus de s'approcher juste avant qu'il ne les rejoigne, il continua : « Oh ! Mais je me souviens de vous ! Vous étiez à plusieurs de mes séances de dédicaces... Merci de votre soutien ! » Il lui envoya un baiser alors qu'il s'éloignait au bras de Papyrus, qui se pavanait comme un paon, et Sans attendit qu'il ne fasse plus attention pour enfin relâcher le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Il alla s'asseoir de nouveau à la table Frisk tenait le pot de Flowey et bougeait vaguement au rythme de la musique en souriant à la fleur Asgore tentait de faire tournoyer sa femme sans rien casser dans la maison et Papyrus se dandinait pour les beaux yeux de Mettaton. Sans le suivit des yeux. Il était si _fragile_. Il mettait délibérément sa confiance toute entière dans les mains de ceux pour qui il se prenait d'affection et Sans savait combien cela pouvait être effrayant. Sans aurait pu si facilement l'écraser et avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était son frère. Sans considéra sombrement son verre de vin. Il s'était juré que, quoi qu'il fît, ce serait toujours dans l'intérêt de son frère.

Toriel se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui, toute essoufflée.

« Oh Seigneur, j'ai la tête qui tourne... » fit-elle en riant doucement. Ça ne se voyait pas sous sa fourrure, mais elle devait être rouge de son agitation. Sur la piste de danse, Asgore s'était rapproché d'Alphys et Undyne, soulagée de ne plus avoir à faire comme si elle savait danser, s'était reculée sur le côté, ses branchies pulsant rapidement elle riait bruyamment à chaque fois que son ex-boss s'emmêlaient les pattes avec Alphys.

« Sans, » fit Toriel en se décalant vers lui, « tu vas bien ? Tout le monde s'amuse et toi tu restes sur le côté depuis tout à l'heure... Tu n'es pas content de nous retrouver ? »

Il retint un soupir à l'intérieur. S'il en avait été capable, il se serait saoulé avec le bon vin d'Asgore, pour que plus personne ne vienne l'embêter sur le pourquoi il était aussi bizarre ce soir-là. « Tu parles. Si j'avais su que vous seriez tous là, je serais resté chez moi, » ricana-t-il, et Toriel lui donna un coup de coude.

« Oh, le squelette est en train de retourner à l'état sauvage... »

« Pourquoi, j'ai l'air d'un squelette civilisé, moi ? Comme les rats : squelette des champs, squelette des villes... »

« Squelette _débile_ , oui. »

Facepalm de Sans. « Non Tori, non, j'attendais tellement plus de toi... »

Elle rit derrière sa main. « Et toi, tu n'as pas fait un seul jeu de mot depuis le début de la soirée. Tu pensais que personne n'allait remarquer ? » La reine lui tapota le genou, puis se leva et s'éloigna. Sans se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il pouvait faire tellement mieux que ça.

* * *

 **(et si vous laissez un commentaire, je vous jure que j'améliorerais la qualité de mes jeux de mots pour le prochain chapitre (et oui, ça s'appelle totalement de l'abus))**


End file.
